The present invention relates to disk brakes.
There has been disclosed a technique for disk brakes by which the bottom of a caliper body is formed by joining a discrete bottom cover member to the caliper body through friction stir welding (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-225057).
If the bottom of the caliper body is formed by friction stir welding as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-225057 and the terminating point of the friction stir welding is outside the boundaries of the bottom cover member, the material of the caliper body that is melted by the friction stir welding may remain as burrs on the inside of the bore of the caliper body. Such burrs are likely to have an adverse effect on the slidability of the piston.